One Night's Seduction
by ilovetvalot
Summary: It was supposed to be one night unadulterated bliss. Can it ever be more than that? FOURSHOT. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**It's been a while again, I know. With the hubby out of the country and both kids birthdays during the month of February, it's been a hugely busy time. Oh, the joy of being a military wife! But, I'm trying to be more consistent with updates now. We'll see how it goes. To those who have asked, NOTHING is being abandoned. It's just taking me awhile to get updated. My writing partner and I are working to bring you both quality chapters of fanfiction AND new, professional work by our pen name, Sarah O'Rourke. Those books are available on amazon and kindle. I hope you'll check it out. ALSO, to those that have asked, our story, "Unexpected Surprises" is no longer available on fanfiction. We have taken it down to revamp it into an original work for Sarah O'Rourke. We'll let you know when it is available. We hope you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with us! We adore hearing from you!**_

_**All our best,**_

_**Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**_

_**P.S. – For anyone interested, our newest challenge for April (The Everything's Coming up… Flowers Challenge) is available at the Criminal Minds forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Please come by and check it out. We'd adore having you participate! The more the merrier!**_

* * *

**One Night's Seduction**

**Chapter 1**

As David Rossi watched the elegant line of Emily Prentiss' back as she walked away from their table in the smoky bar, he mentally groaned. Damn, the woman was hot. There was no other word for it. Even now, he felt himself hardening beneath the scarred table where he sat.

She's OFF LIMITS, his mind screamed at him as he watched the bartender hand her another drink over the counter. "You work with her, Dave. Every fucking day," he muttered to himself. All the warnings in the world couldn't change what was about to happen. His body had already decided what it wanted tonight despite all the well founded arguments his brain made. His dick currently outranked his cerebral cortex by a long shot.

Returning to the table a few moments later, Emily slid his neat scotch across the table toward the brooding man in front of her. Sitting down in the chair across from him, she flushed under the intensity of his scrutiny. "What?" she asked a little self-consciously, raising a dark eye brow.

"Just thinking," Dave replied carelessly.

Silently noting the dark glitter in his eyes, Emily laughed nervously as she felt his hot gaze slide over her, almost like he was undressing her with his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she commented, purposefully making her tone flip and light.

"You should be," Dave returned deeply with a slow nod of his head.

Lifting her chin, Emily inhaled deeply as his voice caressed her body like warm velvet. "Okay," she said with a rueful smile, "Now, I'm fairly certain that I _know_ what you're thinking, and for the record, it's a _bad_ idea."

"Is it really?" Dave challenged her. "Tell me, Agent Prentiss. What exactly am I thinking?" he asked silkily.

Taking a sip of her own amaretto sour, she murmured around the lip of the glass, "Very probably the same thing I've been thinking about."

"Which is?" Dave prompted as he tilted his head and observed a slow flush climbing over her high cheekbones. Whether from embarrassment or excitement, he wasn't quite sure yet.

Carefully licking her lips, Emily shook her head, her chestnut tresses falling over her shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Dave queried again, offering her no diversion or opportunity for slipping away.

"Because, as I've already stated, it would be a really bad idea," she supplied readily, averting her eyes toward the dance floor to avoid his eyes. If he saw the raw need in her own gaze, she wouldn't have a prayer of making the so-called right decision. She knew it. And, what was more, she knew _he_ knew it.

"Emily," Dave replied smoothly, "It's just you and me sitting here, completely alone. I think we can speak freely with each other, don't you?"

"We're here to do a job, Rossi," she said, retreating behind a mask of cool professionalism as she reached for her glass again.

"Yeah," Dave drawled, "but, the job is done here, Prentiss. The custodial review is completed. The report's been uploaded to the Bureau. We're on our time now."

Pressing her lips together, Emily ignored the way her core tightened as the words fell from his lips. "There are rules in place for a reason, Dave," Emily reminded the man staring at her softly, dropping her drink back to the table.

Dave's hand slithered across the scarred surface of the oak table and snagged hers before she could withdraw. "Now, you sound like Strauss, Emily," he chided, amused. "I think we both know that I've never been much good at following somebody else's rules. I tend to make my own up as I go along," he said, his voice dropping an octave.

"So I've heard," Emily conceded, her heart beating faster as she felt him trace the blue veins in her hand with his thumb.

Watching her pulse throb in her neck, Dave smiled slowly, his decision made. Sliding from his bench seat, Dave murmured, his voice low and suggestive as he tugged at her delicate hand, "Come on, Emily. Let's get out of here."

Rather than make a scene, Emily followed him sedately, waiting until they reached the hotel's lobby to shake her head. "We can't do this, Dave."

Ignoring her denial, Dave guided her inside an empty waiting elevator with a gentle hand resting against her spine. Waiting until the metal doors slid shut with a soft whoosh, Dave replied, "I'm pretty sure we both can do this. The more valid question is, do you _want _to do this, Emily?" Crowding her into the corner of the lift, he dropped one hand to settle possessively against the curve of her hip and asked, "Well, do you?"

"I don't…I'm not sure what I want," Emily faltered as she stared up into his darkened eyes and felt herself surrounded by the heat of his body pressing against hers.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what you want, Emily. You're just afraid to say it out loud," he taunted huskily, dipping his head to nuzzle the sensitive slope of her throat. "I think you're terrified of what your body is telling you. I think you're worried that if we do this…if you allow yourself to walk down this path, you won't be able to put the experience in one of those nifty little gift wrapped packages that sit at the back of your mind."

"I think those are pretty valid concerns," Emily choked, the words nearly strangling her as she felt her breasts tighten underneath her shirt.

"Perhaps," he granted magnanimously, his lips hovering mere centimeters away from the temptation of her neck, "But I definitely think this could be worth the risk. I damn well know that I'm willing to take the leap."

Barely controlling the moan threatening to escape her lips, Emily's breasts strained against the fabric of her shirt, the stiff, aching tips scraping the material. Shivering slightly, her self-control wavered ominously. "I won't deny that your offer is tempting, Agent Rossi," Emily breathed. "You are definitely an expert at being bad."

"C'mon, Emily," Dave cajoled, lifting his free hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingertips grazing the shell lightly. "Be bad with me," he invited against her ear, his hot breath caressing her cheek. "For once in your life, throw caution to the wind and break the rules. You might find that the reward waiting for you was worth the danger."

Oh, his offer tantalized her. She'd heard the whispers about him just like every other woman at the Bureau, and she couldn't deny that she was more than a little curious to learn if all those tales of his expertise were fact or fiction, real or exaggerated. Canting her head to the side, Emily saw the predatory hunger shining in his gleaming eyes. "One night," she stated almost inaudibly.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night's Seduction**

**Chapter Two**

"If that's what you really want when the night is done," he agreed deeply, his words surrounding her. He'd be willing to sign his name in blood if it would get her to comply with what both their bodies demanded. It wasn't as though this was the first time he'd baldly lied to a beautiful woman, but he'd deal with those ramifications later. Much later. For now, he needed to feed the addiction he'd developed to her beauty. Later, he'd explain that one night between them would never satisfy his craving. Hopefully by then, she'd desire his possession as much as he needed to claim her. Because whether this gorgeous woman realized it or not, they were two halves to the same whole.

The sound of the elevator dinging broke the spell she'd been under. Seeing the question in his eyes, she nodded wordlessly and slipped her hand into his and squeezing gently. "One night," she whispered again before stepping off the lift and walking toward her assigned room at the end of the hall as he followed a half step behind her.

Pulling her keycard from her pocket, she quickly slid it through the appropriate slot and heard the lock disengage. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Rossi's warm hands grip her hips quickly and draw her trembling body back against his chest. "Before you open that door, Cara, I want you to tell me that you're sure about this."

Unable to trust her voice, Emily nodded mutely as she pushed open the door and turned. Reaching for his tie, she tugged tug Dave inside the room, her eyes holding his.

Stepping over the threshold, Dave kicked the door shut behind him and reached quickly toward Emily, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her toward him. Sliding one hand up to cup her smooth jaw, he tilted her face up to his. "I've been waiting months for an opportunity to do this," he breathed hungrily, ravenous to finally experience the taste of her lips. Slowly lowering his head to hers, he savored the moment that he captured her warm, supple lips. Nibbling gently, he smiled against her mouth when she gasped in surprise at the small nip. Sliding his hands underneath the heavy weight of her hair, he stroked the tense muscles at the nape of her neck while he gently drew his tongue along the seam of her lips, coaxing them into opening for him.

He knew the exact moment she acquiesced to him; her body softened against his frame and her hands lifted to his neck. Sliding his tongue between her parted lips, he growled softly as he tasted the amaretto she'd drank earlier, the tangy taste dancing across his taste buds. He wanted to go slowly, to memorize this pivotal moment, but he was starving for her. He'd been starving for months. Now, that she was within reach, standing in his arms, he felt the sharp talons of his own burgeoning too long ignored need tearing at his soul.

Deepening their kiss, Dave groaned as he felt Emily respond. Her own tongue reached tentatively for his, lightly dueling in a game of parry and feint before finally twining around his aggressively. Pressing his body against hers, her fingers found his hair and her nails scratched his scalp erotically.

Shifting one hand to her shoulder, he trailed his fingers slowly down her arm. Feeling her lean into him, he sighed against her mouth. Ignoring the dissatisfied sound of her frustration, he forced himself to tear his lips from hers and met the languid eyes of a passionately aroused Emily Prentiss. Stroking the back of his fingers against her flushed cheek, Dave smiled. "I think it's time for you to tell me what you want, Emily," he invited huskily, ducking his head to trail his tongue along the sharp edge of her collar bone. "Anything you want, cara. All you have to do is tell me."

Staring blankly at wall behind him for a few seconds, Emily slowly blinked. "I…I'm not sure how to answer that question," Emily nervously replied, clutching his strong shoulders as his lips continued to torture the vulnerable flesh behind her ear.

"Why is that?" Dave muttered against her silken flesh, his fingers catching the soft cotton material of her fitted tee shirt and lifting it slowly up her torso, pausing to plant a wet kiss against the taut, flat muscle of her belly.

Lifting her arms above her head as he slid the shirt up her body and over her head, her words were muffled, but audible when she shakily replied, "It's been a long time, Dave."

Forcing himself to stop for a moment and meet her eyes, Dave dropped the teal blue shirt beside them on the floor. Her breast thrust at him against the eyelet lace of her pale blue bra, but he kept his hands at his sides when he asked, "How long, Emily?"

Embarrassed, Emily felt his gaze burning against her as she murmured, "I'm not exactly sure. A couple of years, maybe?" she answered truthfully though not comfortable sharing this much of herself with another person, let alone the man with which she was getting ready to crawl into bed.

Though frighteningly relieved to hear that the woman before him did not easily share her body with others, Dave's face remained impassive. Hell, he was beyond grateful that she'd chosen to share it with him despite her obvious fears…even if she did mistakenly believe it was only for a single night. Correction, he was allowing her to believe it would be a single night, his mind amended honestly. Screw it, he'd let his psyche argue about the ethics of the decision later. For now, Emily stood in front of him, that demure bra doing nothing to disguise the peaked flesh it covered. Slowly moving forward again, he stood in front of her and lowered his head to one covered breast, pressing an openmouthed kiss against the material. "I'd say that you and I have some making up for lost time to do," he murmured against the wet material.

Trembling as she felt the scorching heat of his tongue against her covered nipple, Emily shuddered as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Aaahhhh," she breathed.

Shifting his attention to her breast's twin, Dave was delighted to hear a whimper of pleasure slide from her lips, her head tipping backward as his tongue circled one stiff peak. Feeling her sag against him, he gently maneuvered her against the closed door to the room as he rose to his feet. He smiled as she seemed to rouse from languor, attacking the small buttons on his shirt with eager fingers while he dropped slow, methodical kisses to the line of her jaw, down the side of her neck.

Hissing in a breath as her small hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders, Dave shrugged off the fabric. Growling as her fingers tunneled through the hair on his chest, her nails dragging across the sensitive skin, his mouth sought hers, their tongues swirling and twining agilely in a hot wet kiss. It was the kind of kiss that a man surrendered himself to and let the most primal part of himself loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: It only gets steamier from here to the end, folks! Much love and appreciation for reading our story!**

**One Night's Seduction**

**Chapter Three**

Pressing her body against the door, he anchored her there while his hand drifted lower, finding the button of her low rise slacks by touch. Unsnapping the closure with impatient fingers, he pushed the slacks down her long legs as he molded her lips to his.

God, her taste, he thought wildly. It reminded him of something wild and uninhibited, completely unlike the woman he assumed he'd known. He wasn't completely sure what he'd expected. Something tamer…perhaps a little less feral than the wildcat he had on his hands.

Not that he was disappointed. Only an idiot wouldn't appreciate the fire that evidently burned within Emily Prentiss. And damn, he could wait for her to sear him with her flame.

Growling as she ripped her lips from his, he was surprised when her felt those sharp little teeth nip at his corded throat. Burying his hands in her hair when she soothed the slight burn with little kitten licks, he groaned deeply. "God, Emily!" he whispered as she turned her attention to one of his flat brown nipples, flicking her wicked tongue against him. Reaching for the clasp of her bra, he silently cursed his own shaking fingers, fumbling slightly as he released that ripe flesh from its restraints and into his waiting hands.

Her nipples thrust toward him like ripe raspberries ready to be plucked from the vine. Using his thumbs, he strummed the plump buds and felt her gasp against his chest as she pushed her breasts closer. "Mmmm," he hummed, encouraged by her body's natural response. "You like that, don't you? Your swollen little nipples are sensitive, aren't they? Tell me, sweetheart," he invited darkly, "Do they taste as sweet as they look?"

"Dave," she panted huskily, gripping the back of his head as he slid down her body.

Blowing gently against one hardened peak, he watched the flesh tighten and pebble.

"Oh, God." Emily shuddered, dropping her head back against the door. "I'm sensitive there," she whimpered when his devilish tongue flicked over her, teasing her flesh.

"Very sensitive," he agreed appreciatively, palming her slim hips as his dark head advanced to capture one bare dusky peak between his lips."

"Jesus!" Emily moaned as his tongue danced against her nipple and a pang of raw need ran down her spine to clutch her core, reminding her of how long it had been since anyone had touched her. Grasping his shoulders for leverage with one hand when she would have melted to the floor, she cupped his dark head with the other, urging him closer. Now, that she'd made the choice to share her body with him, she wanted to experience every single second to the fullest extent.

Feeling her quiver underneath his lips, he straightened quickly and smiled as she offered an unhappy little whine of displeasure. "Easy, cara," Dave chided, dropping a kiss against her plump lips. "We've got all night and I'm not going to make love to you for the first time against the door like some kind of overeager teenager," he continued, pulling her toward him before lifting her into his arms and carrying her toward the bed.

Emily's arms clutched his neck as he carried her across the room as if she weighed nothing. She held her breath as he placed her gently in the center of the queen sized bed. Clad in only her satin panties, she stretched languorously as she watched Dave slowly take a step back.

Dave stripped quickly, deftly kicking off his loafers and pushing his jeans down his legs. Chuckling when Emily's eyes widened as he slid his black silk boxers down his legs, he grinned arrogantly. No fool, he was well aware that God had smiled on him. Well endowed with the experience to back him up, he knew how to please a woman. "I see by that expression of shock and awe on that beautiful face that this was one rumor you doubted, cara," he teased.

"Gloating isn't an attractive quality, Dave," Emily replied neutrally, quickly masking her astonishment. Good Lord, but that man was equipped. No wonder women still whispered behind their hands when he walked into a room.

"My apologies," Dave managed, grinning unrepentantly and bending to peel off his socks before sliding into bed beside her. Rolling on his side, he cradled her jaw as he claimed her lips again, kissing her with a slow thoroughness that stole her breath. Running a hand down her side, he slowly learned the curves and swells of her body while her mouth followed his in an erotic dance. Damn, if he wasn't careful, this would be over before it began. He didn't doubt that her sweet lips were entirely capable of rendering him unto paradise all on their own. Pausing when his hand encountered the satiny material of her panties, he lifted his head to stare into her dazed eyes. "Okay?" he whispered, seeking permission to continue as he ran one finger along the elastic band of her underwear.

"Yes," Emily agreed, eager to ease the ache that built within her, clawing at her with ragged teeth. Lifting her head to capture his lips in another deep wet kiss, she widened her legs, silently offering herself to the man hovering above her, propped on the elbow of one arm.

Kissing her back, he groaned as she sucked greedily at her tongue almost like she wanted to devour him. Trailing his fingers over the slick material of her panties, he found them drenched, wet with the evidence of her own desire. She keened against his mouth, bucking into his touch when he slowly trailed two fingers down her still shielded cleft. "Oh, yeah, baby," he encouraged against her pliant lips. "That's it. So fucking responsive for me."

"Please, Dave," Emily gasped. "I need this," she groaned as a finger slid beneath her panties and slowly skated down her swollen folds.

Feeling her slick syrup coating his finger as it glided over her, Dave tensed as his own thick staff flexed against his thigh. "You're already soaked, cara," he whispered in approval, nipping her heavy breast.

Whimpering when his finger found her the blooming bud at the top of her cleft, Emily bucked, trying to coax his finger to stroke her where she needed it most. "Mmmm, right there!" she begged when he circled the hardened pearl slowly.

"Is that the sweet spot, Emily?" he asked huskily against her neck, licking the spot where her pulse throbbed madly against his tongue. "Is this what you need, baby?" he asked, sliding his entire hand beneath the wet fabric to part her folds and flick his fingers against her engorged little pearl. "There you go, sweetheart," he praised when her body tightened and her hips lifted wildly against his hand.

"Oh, God, yes!" Emily squeaked against his shoulder, her hands tightening around his neck as she met his dark eyes in the shadowy room. "More, Dave," she demanded urgently, the ache growing as her fingers worked her like an instrument.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Night's Seduction**

**Chapter Four**

"You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he whispered against her lips as he brushed her clit quickly, rubbing erotic little circles around that tiny, slick bud of sensation. Watching emotions dance across her face as her body responded to his touch, he murmured hotly, "You breasts aren't the only place you're sensitive, is it, sweetheart?"

Arching her hips toward him, she moaned as his talented fingers continued to play over her, gasping when one long digit penetrated her tight core. "Oh," she yelped, her surprised eyes widening even as she spread her legs and lifted her hips to take more of him inside her.

Stilling instantly, as he narrowed his eyes and studied her clenched face. "Too much, Emily?" he asked in concern, his finger already withdrawing.

"N-no," she denied, grasping his wrist when he would have retreated. "It's just been so long," she explained. "Don't stop, Dave," she pled, lifting her head from the pillow to pull his lower lip between her lips. "Please?"

Smiling gently, he stared into her startled eyes. "Shhhh," he soothed, kissing her gently as he slowly sank his finger back into her honeyed heat, the warm walls closing around him, hugging his digit. Watching as the golden flecks in her caramel colored eyes glittered in the moonlight, he knew she was enjoying the moment. "You're so tight, cara. Your sweet little body is sucking at my finger," he whispered, gently biting at her lips. "I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock with your pussy clutching me like this," he breathed, smoothly adding another finger into her smoldering heat.

His sexy words made her wetter…hotter. "Oh, God, yes," she moaned as his fingers curled inside her, setting a slow, lazy pace. In and out. Over and over. "Mmmmm," she whimpered, moving restlessly against him, meeting every shallow thrust of his hands. "More, Dave," she urged, the emptiness within her a physical pain now.

Pressing his thumb against her clit, Dave groaned when her small hand moved between them and palmed his hard flesh. Fucking her deeply with his fingers, he barely resisted the urge to growl as her hand curled around him and stroked him firmly in sweet retribution. Biting the inside of his cheek, he stiffened as he swelled in her hand. "Emily," he growled raggedly when she only tightened her fingers around him in response and stroked again. "Baby, don't," he groaned, his hips jerking involuntarily and pushing his erection further into her velvety grip. "That feels too good, Cara."

"Yeah, it does," Emily replied, smiling up into his face as she swept her thumb against the mushroom tip of his cock, smearing the drops of pre-cum that had collected there. She rejoiced when she tore a rough groan from his throat, exalting in the knowledge that she had as much power over his body as he had over hers.

Gently encasing her capable hand in a steely grip, Dave warned, "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum like a horny teenager getting to fuck for the first time." Easing her hand away from his cock, he shifted over her body, pressing his dick to her wet panties. "And believe me, sweetheart, I can think of much better ways to use my cock," he promised her darkly, hooking his fingers in her underwear and sliding them down her legs and dropping them over the side of the bed.

Resettling between her long legs, the blunt head of his cock nudged her entrance, pulling a soft moan from her mouth. Her steamy heat beckoned him and he barely resisted the urge to impale her quickly and bury himself within her. But the saner part of his mind reminded him that while no virgin, Emily was a small woman that for whatever reason had abstained for a good while. He needed to ease into this….into her. Anchoring one hand to her hip, he slowly slid inside as her soft walls enveloped the head of his penis. Moaning at the feel of those molten walls surrounding him, he turned his lips to her ear. "Emily, talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me if you're okay. Is this too much?" he asked her, barely able to restrain himself from pumping the length of his cock inside her.

"It's not enough," Emily replied desperately, her hands clinging to his shoulders as she tried to lift her hips against his. "I need more," she begged, lifting a leg to curl around his hip, opening her body to him as he sank fully into her pussy.

Grunting as her leg tightened around him and urged him forward, he slowly rolled his hips as her warmth contracted around his dick. Palming her other toned thigh, he quickly pulled it over his hip. "Fuck, Emily!" he hissed, gently biting her neck as he throbbed within her. "God, sweetheart, it's so good!" he groaned.

"Mmmmm, fuck me," Emily invited recklessly, burying her fingers in his soft hair as she guided his mouth to hers, eagerly tangling her tongue with his as he possessed her.

He found a rhythm of deep, hungry strokes, their hips bumping as he moved in and out of her luscious body. Her nails scored his back as their pleasure deepened, passion escalating at a speed that defied logic. "That's it, Cara," he growled against her heaving breasts, licking her nipple as she lifted against him. "Just like that," he praised between kisses. He impaled her on every downward thrust and her fire threatened to overwhelm him. Tight and wet, he filled her pussy again and again, each stroke pushing him toward Paradise.

Thrashing her head against the pillow, Emily felt her eyes flutter as she approached the sharp edge of her release. It hovered, just out of reach, promising her sheer bliss. Caught on the precipice, she was frantic. "Oh, God, Dave," she wailed as his body pummeled hers. "I can't make it," her distressed voice panicked, her eyes squeezing shut as she reached for her release.

Smoothing a hand over her sweaty face as he continued lunging into her, he murmured, "Yeah, you can, Emily. Just let yourself go, baby." Kissing her cheek, he urged, "Trust me to catch you, cara." Slipping a hand between them, he used his thumb to caress her swollen clit. "Open those eyes so that I can watch you come for me," he demanded hoarsely, lengthening his strokes as she began to shudder.

"Oh, God! Yesyesyesyesyes," Emily chanted as he rubbed her clit, giving her that extra push she needed. She screamed his name as her orgasm seized her, her eyes wide as they stared into his. Pupils dilating as wave after wave of indescribable bliss assailed her, she clung to his shoulders as she heard his triumphant growl. His measured strokes became short and erratic, forceful in their intensity.

"Cristo!" he grunted, his jaw clenching as his heavy balls slapped her ass. "I'm gonna cum. I have to pull out," he panted as every muscle in his body tightened and he started to pull away.

Close to another peak herself, Emily whimpered when he began to slide from her. "I'm on the pill," she cried out, tilting her pelvis up against him.

"Ah, fuck, yes!" he exclaimed, surging inside her, desperate to take his own pleasure inside her. Two more deep thrusts and he grunted long and deep in satisfaction, flooding her tight depths with his essence as she screamed against his ear, another orgasm shuddering through her body.

Still buried within her, he covered her mouth with his and relaxed against her, completely satiated. Settling a possessive hand over the curve of her ass, he lifted his head to exchange a lazy kiss with her as their heartbeats returned to normal. Finally lifting his head to stare down at her, he grinned. "I have four words for you, Cara," he said, rolling onto his side and smiling when she turned to automatically curl into his arms.

"Mmmm," she hummed, threading her fingers through the hairs on his chest and settling her head against his should. "What's that?" Emily yawned sleepily.

"One night? My ass," he snorted derisively as his arms contracted around her, bringing her flush against him.

Smiling faintly as she snuggled against him, Emily nodded her acceptance.

Rules and regulations be damned, one night would never be enough.

For either of them.

_**Finis**_


End file.
